Joolushko Tunai Fenta Hovalis
Joolushko Tunai Fenta Hovalis, or "Jool", was a young Interion academic with a tremendous intellect. She had earned "T"s in the sciences of genetics, neuroscience, and xenobiology. She also had extensive knowledge of music, medicine, art, chemistry, cosmology, and gymnastics. Jool came from a wealthy family, and grew up to be rather spoiled although extremely self-assured. History Early Life After graduating from school, Jool embarked on a tour of the galaxy with several of her cousins. They visited many locations of scientific and cultural importance -- including several archaeological digs. Jool began to steal artifacts from these dig sites, to quench her thirst for knowledge. Jool dreamed of visiting the archaeological dig on Arnessk, and hoped to one day be the one who discovered the legendary Temple of Arnessk which supposedly touched the sky. When her cousins and she visited a Noatian gem mine, Jool was accused of stealing. Though her cousins and she tried to flee, they were caught and imprisoned. Her cousins contracted a fatal illness and the three of them were subsequently put into cryostasis pods by a Diagnosan. Aboard Moya 22 cycles later, Jool was awakened from cryostasis aboard the Leviathan biomechanoid Moya. Her cousins had both died -- one had been killed by the Diagnosan in order to use his tissue to save John Crichton's life, the other's tube was accidentally opened by Chiana and Ka Jothee and he had succumbed to the illness he'd suffered in life. Jool, who had not been sick, survived her tube being opened. However, she found herself in dire straits almost immediately. The [[crew of Moya|crew of Moya]] was reeling from the death of Zotoh Zhaan and were slow to accept Jool's presence aboard the ship. Jool, herself, was grieving the deaths of her cousins and was shaken by awakening in an entirely new time and place from when she had been frozen. Chiana especially was, on occasion, openly hostile. In an effort to make friends, Jool had attempted to learn more about Ka D'Argo's ship Lo'La, but her shedding hair and caused damage and nearly destroyed Moya as a result. Nevertheless, Jool's knowledge of science gave her a valuable role on the ship. She was able to fulfill the medical needs of the crew and eventually earned her place amongst them. Despite her contributions, Jool still often felt underappreciated and and unwanted. She did, ultimately, form a sisterly bond with Chiana and a very close relationship to D'Argo and Pilot. She even developed a romantic attraction to D'Argo. Life on Arnessk When the crew parted ways, Jool traveled with D'Argo for a time. They eventually reached Arnessk, where Jool was delighted to be working at her dream archaeology site. This dream was ruined with the death of Instructor Vella, and the arrival of the Peacekeepers to the planet. Jool was captured, alongside Chiana and Noranti Pralatong, and grew concerned that the magnetic summers of the planet would kill them in just a few hours. Sikozu Svala Shanti Sugaysi Shanu was able to rescue the women from the grasp of the Peacekeepers, and they were able to active the Darnaz Triangle and end the devastating summers of the planet. This also had the unintended consequence of releasing the Priests of Arnessk from a pocket dimension which had trapped them outside of time. Able to relate to the feeling of awakening in a new era, Jool elected to stay behind on Arnessk and help them acclimate to their new time. When the Peacekeeper/Scarran War began, Moya returned to Arnessk. Jool acted as a liaison between the crew and the priests -- but when the Scarrans arrived, the priests ignored the pleas to flee the planet. Instead, they attempted to open communications to the Scarrans. Instead of responding, the Scarrans targeted the communications signal and fired -- destroying the Temple of Arnessk and all inside, including Jool. Alternate Versions * Jool the Witch - the version of Jool that existed in a mental video game created out of Crichton's memories. * Jool/D'Argo - in an unrealized reality, a version of Jool existed that was spliced together with D'Argo. She was initially killed by Peacekeepers, but when the unrealized timeline was altered she was killed by Crichton himself. Source Jool is derived from Farscape. Category:Characters Category:Farscape Characters Category:Females Category:Interion Individuals Category:Main Characters Category:21st Century Characters Category:20th Century Characters Category:Crew of Moya Category:Crew of Lo'La Joolushko Category:Farscape Main Characters Category:J